I'm sorry
by chanbaekids
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!]Chanyeol adalah hidup baekhyun. kehilangan chanyeol sama saja dengan kehilangan hidupnya. Lalu, kenapa chanyeol harus pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?Kenapa chanyeol harus pergi? Apa alasan chanyeol yang sebenarnya?/CHANBAEK! YAOI! /Hurt/Comfort/romance/ada humornya dikit/
1. Chapter 1

Title: Im sorry

Main cast: Chanbaek

HAPPY READING!

.

_"__Kau tau chanyeol, aku sangat trauma berhubungan dekat dengan pria ataupun wanita saat ini."_

_"__Mengapa?"_

_"__Dulu, aku pernah dipermainkan. Kau tau? Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis lain di pesta ulang tahun temanku. Itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa tersakiti. Rasanya sangat sakit dan aku baru tau itu. sesaat setelahnya, dia mendekatiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Sakit sekali, bukan?"_

_"__Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu merasakan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya"_

**_Aku takut, chanyeol. apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"_****_Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu merasakan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya"_**

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mengingat perkataan chanyeol 2 tahun yang lalu. Pertama kalinya ia membuka hatinya untuk seseorang. Dengan rasa trauma yang luar biasa besarnya. Dan sekarang, dia dipermainkan lagi. dunia memang benar-benar sulit untuk di percaya. Dunia terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditinggali. Sangat menyiksa. Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi. dia ingin hidup di dunia yang—mungkin lebih baik dari dunianya yang sekarang ini. dia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Jauh dari apapun yang membuatnya terbebani. Dan jauh dari rasa cintanya yang sangat sangat sangat bodoh ini.

Kalian harus tau bahwa baekhyun baru saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai karena membaca pesan dari chanyeol. pesan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya saat ini. satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya merasa seolah dialah manusia paling bahagia didunia ini, dan satu-satunya pria yang memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang ratu. Hati baekhyun terenyak. Seperti diinjak oleh benda tak kasat mata yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar mencintai chanyeol. ia juga tau bahwa chanyeol sangat mencintainya. 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat. melupakan semua yang terjadi selama 2 tahun terakhir tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ataupun mengedipkan mata. Semua ini masalah hati. Hati yang rapuh atau hati yang kuat.

Tangis baekhyun pecah. tubuhnya ambruk. Dia merasa benar-benar rapuh. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. dia hanya punya chanyeol. orang tuanya pergi, kakaknya sudah menikah dan kyungsoo—sahabatnya- tengah berlibur ke jepang untuk 3 bulan kedepan.

_Baekhyun kau harus kuat_

Baekhyun menjerit. Hatinya sakit sekali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Chanyeol adalah hidupnya. Kehilangan chanyeol sama saja dengan kehilangan hidupnya. Ia benar-benar mencintai chanyeol. sangaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttt. Rasa cintanya kepada chanyeol jauh lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya kepada kekasihnya dulu. Dia benar-benar ingin mati sekarang.

Baekhyun ingat ketika hari pertama mereka bertemu, chanyeol tidak sengaja menabraknya di depan cafe milik ayah kyungsoo. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan waktu itu. dengan kacamata bening bertengger di matanya, sangat menawan. Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya dan tertawa kecil. baekhyun tertegun waktu itu. entah mengapa, chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia langsung menghilangkan 'perasaannya' dengan berkata dalam hati bahwa _semua orang itu sama, baekhyun. kerjaan mereka hanya menyakiti orang lain. _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. ia berpamitan pada chanyeol lalu segera masuk kedalam cafe milik ayah kyungsoo itu. jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan chanyeol. dan akhirnya harapannya terkabul. Sangat cepat. keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu lagi disekolah baekhyun. chanyeol adalah siswa pindahan dari Canada yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Baekhyun terisak pelan. bahunya naik turun. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. entah mengapa, suasana menjadi sangat dingin. Tangisnya bertambah parah mengingat kenangan mereka. Biasanya saat dingin seperti ini, chanyeol akan merangkulnya dan membagi kehangatan dengannya. Chanyeol akan membacakannya cerita-cerita yang membuatnya terhibur. Membuat rasa dingin yang ia rasakan meluap entah kemana. Hilang begitu saja. chanyeol tidak pernah gagal membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. chanyeol adalah nikotin. Nikotin yang jauh membuatnya kecanduan daripada rokok ataupun narkoba.

Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. _mengapa kau tega melakukan ini chanyeol? tak taukah kau kalau rasanya sakit sekali? Hatiku sakit sekali. Tidakkah kau merasakan kesakitan itu? chanyeol, aku masih membutuhkanmu. Lagi dan lagi. mencintaimu lagi dan lagi. sepanjang hidupku. _

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih. Satu hal yang sangat baekhyun sukai dari chanyeol adalah pria itu takkan membiarkannya disakiti atau merasa tersakiti. Chanyeol selalu tau solusi untuk membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Saat nilai matematika dan fisikanya anjlok, hanya chanyeol yang selalu ada di sisinya. Menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa _ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, baekhyun_. meskipun begitu, jangan lupakan kyungsoo yang juga sangat menyayanginya. Kyungsoo selalu mentraktirnya saat ia merasa sedih. Walaupun sebenarnya yang bisa membuat hatinya membaik hanyalah chanyeol. dan sekarang, chanyeol sudah pergi. Tidak ada lagi chanyeol yang 'tidak akan membiarkan ia merasa tersakiti', tidak ada lagi chanyeol yang selalu menghiburnya dan tidak ada lagi chanyeol yang selalu menenangkannya dan menemaninya saat suka maupun duka. Tidak ada lagi.

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu, raksasa._

**_"_****_From: Channie~3_**

**_Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak suka ini. tapi aku harus memberitahukannya padamu. Ah, aku menangis mengetik ini. tanganku bergetar, sungguh. Kau tau aku tidak pernah berbohong. Kau tau itu. baek, aku akan kembali ke canada hari ini. dan besok adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 3 tahun. Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah melupakan itu. besok, 27 November. Hari ulangtahunku. Aku sangat senang dan ingin mati disaat yang bersamaan. Aku semakin dewasa baek kkk~. Tapi, aku.. harus kembali ke canada dan itu artinya kita harus berakhir disini. Hah, aku benar-benar menangis. kau mau melihat air mataku? Baek, aku selalu mencintaimu. maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan dengan kekasihmu dulu. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kuharap, kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan, baek, jangan menutup hatimu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit. aku tau ini tidak mudah. Sangat sulit menerima kenyataan ini. aku juga begitu baek. Tapi, kita bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain. Meskipun kita tidak 'terikat'. Berbahagialah untukku. Aku selalu mencintaimu. aku berjanji, tidak akan menyukai siapapun hingga kita berpisah oleh ruang dan waktu. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan kali ini, tapi aku serius, baek. Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. karena nafasku bisa dihitung. Tidak akan lama..."_**

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. pikirannya langsung terfokus pada chanyeol. kesadarannya bahkan belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Ia mencubit tangannya dengan keras. Berharap bahwa apa yang di alaminya kemarin hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang hanya akan tetap menjadi mimpi. Bukan mimpi yang telah menjadi kenyataan. Tidak.

"Argh"pekik baekhyun. liquid bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Rasa sakit kembali menyeruak ketika menyadari bahwa _ini bukan mimpi. _

Baekhyun terisak. Menangis di pagi buta yang cerah sangat tidak bagus. Harusnya, suasana hatinya saat ini cerah, secerah mentari pagi yang dengan bangganya menunjukkan sinarnya kepada seluruh dunia, seharusnya ia semangat menyambut hari ini, menyambut hari yang baru, menyambut lembaran yang baru, _seharusnya. _

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya sendiri. ia ingat, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari jadinya yang ke 3 tahun dengan chanyeol. tapi ternyata tidak. Hubungannya hanya beratahn 2 tahun 364 hari. Menyedihkan. Tangis baekhyun pecah seketika mengingat chanyeol. chanyeol yang akan berangkat ke canada hari ini, chanyeol yang akan pergi meninggalkannya, chanyeol yang telah membuatnya merasa seolah dialah makhluk paling bahagia di dunia ini, chanyeol yang terlalu menyayanginya, dan chanyeol yang membuatnya rapuh. Lagi dan lagi.

_Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu. _

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Menekan tombol 1 yang merupakan panggilan cepat yang ditujukannya untuk chanyeol. ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas ini. kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, kan?.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat panggilannya tersambung. Itu tandanya chanyeol belum berangkat.

"Ch-chanyeolie.."panggil baekhyun tepat sesaat setelah telefonnya di angkat. Dengan suara yang luar biasa bergetar.

"Oh baek? Apa itu kau? Um, mencari chanyeol? ah, dia sedang minum—"

Ucapan nyonya park—ibu chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja chanyeol merebut ponselnya.

"B-baek.."panggil chanyeol lirih. Mendengar suaranya disebut, baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya benar-benar rusak sekarang. Mungkin akan robek sebentar lagi.

"Mianhae.."sambung chanyeol. bakhyun meremas dadanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. dia sangat merindukan suara ini. suara yang sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah didengarnya. Suara yang sebentar lagi akan pergi. Jauh.

"A-aku merindukanmu.."baekhyun buka suara. ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengucapkan 2 kata 'menyakitkan' itu pada chanyeol.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, baek. Aku merindukan suaramu. Andaikan aku bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi"

_'__Jangan katakan lebih banyak chanyeol, kumohon'_

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Membuat orang yang kucintai menangis. betapa bodohnya kau park chanyeol"baekhyun meremas dadanya semakin erat. Bibir bawahnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Kepalanya pening, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia hanya ingin chanyeol disini. Dia tidak ingin siapapun. Dia hanya ingin chanyeol tidak pergi. Hanya itu saja. baekhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengarkan apa yang chanyeol katakan. Tapi telinganya seolah ingin terus terfokus dengan suara yang keluar dari ponsel itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau masih disana? aku mencintaimu. sangat"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, chanyeol."

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu"

"Aku ingin kau disini"

"Aku juga. bisakah kau mengunjungiku?"

"Aku akan berangkat 1 jam 30 menit lagi. masih ada waktu"

"Datanglah. Aku akan menunggumu"

"Ya."

Baekhyun memutuskan telefon. Ia menghempaskan ponselnya begitu saja lalu kembali memeluk lututnya sendiri. chanyeol akan datang. Disatu sisi, dia merasa sangat senang. Tapi di sisi lain, semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Menyakitkan menerima fakta bahwa 1 jam 30 menit lagi chanyeol akan pergi. Menyakitkan menerima fakta bahwa akhirnya chanyeol hanya akan memberikan luka yang lebih dalam padanya. tapi baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin chanyeol.

Cklek.

Baekhyun mendongak tatkala mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak kemarin. _Park chanyeol. _jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja. Entah mengapa, chanyeol terlihat pucat hari ini. meskipun kesan tampan tak menghilang sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren. Dengan kacamata hitam pemberian baekhyun di matanya. Baekhyun tau, chanyeol juga menangis. tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. lalu terbatuk sesaat. Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya. Selama ia berpacaran dengan chanyeol, dia tidak pernah sakit. dia adalah orang yang paling sehat menurut baekhyun. saat musim dingin pun, meskipun tidak memakai mantel tebal, chanyeol tidak demam. Baekhyun jadi ingat saat natal tahun lalu, chanyeol membawanya ke taman. Ia hanya memakai mantel yang tipis dan dengan tersenyum lembut, chanyeol memakaikan mantel satu-satunya yang ia bawa pada baekhyun. satu poin yang sangat baekhyun sukai dari chanyeol, ia selalu membautnya nyaman apapun yang terjadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. Tepat di depan baekhyun. ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun kembali menangis mendengar ucapan chanyeol. tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan pria itu. memeluknya erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. dia benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus dihadapkan dengan chanyeol. di hadapkan dengan takdir yang seolah ingin 'bermain-main' dengannya. Tak berapa lama, baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya lagi. ia baru menyadari bahwa pakaian chanyeol hari ini sangat tebal. Padahal, ini bahkan belum musim dingin. Aneh.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Pabo! Gwechana? Apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti bekerja lagi.

"Aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja. sampai kapanpun"

"Bohong."baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mencubit hidung baekhyun pelan. baekhyun berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Sentuhan chanyeol memang sangat indah, tapi menyakitkan untuk saat ini. apapun. Sakit yang tak kasat mata. Di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong, pabo. Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti badut jika menangis."chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengelus air mata baekhyun pelan. baekhyun tak bergeming. Tangannya masih setia melingkar di pinggang chanyeol dengan posesif. Sekali lagi, baekhyun tidak siap kehilangan chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi.."ucap baekhyun dengan lirih. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol dan terisak. Bahunya naik turun. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya seperti di injak oleh benda tak kasat mata. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika melihat baekhyun menangis di depannya. Apalagi latar belakangnya adalah dirinya sendiri. chanyeol benar-benar tidak mampu. Lebih baik dia mati daripada mendengar tangis memilukan 'mantan' kekasih yang masih sangat sangat sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. aku janji"chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. suatu saat nanti. Entah itu masih di kehidupan yang sama ataupun di kehidupan yang akan datang. Entahlah. yang harus digaris bawahi disini adalah mereka pasti bertemu lagi.

Chanyeol terbatuk lagi. kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol.. Gwechana? Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu"

Chanyeol berdehem.

"Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

"Menyanyilah untukku."pinta baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Lalu mengambil gitar yang ada di sudut kamarnya. gitar itu adalah pemberian chanyeol untuknya. Dengan foto mereka berdua tertempel disana.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya. Dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan baekhyun. baekhyun memejamkan matanya. ia tau ini akan menjadi persembahan terakhir chanyeol untuknya.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan setelah lagu chanyeol berakhir. Ia terlihat sangat aneh. Tersenyum dengan mata yang membengkak, merah, dan liquid bening yang keluar dari matanya. ah, jangan lupa dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Rambut yang sudah seperti habis tersengat listrik dan—yeah, wajahnya yang sangat kusut. Well, itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan baekhyun sekarang ini. chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Lalu memeluk baekhyun, entah mengapa, ia sangat nyaman jika memeluk baekhyun. pria itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya jatuh cinta. entahlah, chanyeol hanya merasa nyaman. Itu kata kuncinya.

"45 menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat. Waktuku hanya tersisa 15 menit. dan aku harus pergi."kata chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tau. Biarkan seperti ini, tolonglah."baekhyun semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol.

"aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus ku berikan padamu. Jadi, tetaplah disini untuk 15 menit. jangan pergi"

Chanyeol mengangguk. ia mengelus surai baekhyun pelan. meskipun urak-urakan, rambut itu tetap menjadi candu baginya. Apapun yang ada pada diri baekhyun seperti narkoba, menggiurkan dan membuat siapapun kecanduan. Tak terkecuali chanyeol. yang selama 3 tahun kecanduan pada baekhyun.

10 menit berlalu, baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan terlihat mencari sesuatu di dalam nakas. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. _Album? _Batinnya. Ya, baekhyun tengah memegang sebuah album sekarang. Entah untuk apa, tapi yang pasti, chanyeol penasaran dengan isinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"TADAAAA"serunya sambil menyodorkan album itu pada chanyeol. dengan senang hati, chanyeol mengambilnya. Mengelus elus sampul album itu—yang ternyata adalah album mereka berdua. Chanyeol tidak peduli sejak kapan baekhyun mengumpulkan semua foto yang ada didalamnya. Yang pasti, dia benar-benar merasa senang. Perasaan sedih yang tadi hinggap di hatinya meluap luap entah kemana. Jadi saat dia merindukan baekhyun, ataupun mulai berhenti mencintai pria itu, dia bisa membuka album ini dan membayangkan betapa indah masa-masa 2 tahun 364 hari yang mereka jalani.

"Terima kasih. Aku semakin mencintaimu"chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya. Kata-kata chanyeol tadi sangat manis, tapi sangat menyakitkan juga untuk didengar. Chanyeol membentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk baekhyun. menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Dengan album yang masih di genggamnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."gumam chanyeol pelan tepat di telinga kanan baekhyun.

"Dan akan seperti itu sampai kapanpun"sambungnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap baekhyun lekat.

"Sudah waktunya. Selamat hari jadi yang ke 3 tahun. Berbahagialah untukku. Aku tidak ingin kau larut dalam kesedihan. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kejar masa depan dan cita-citamu. Jika sudah waktunya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. aku menjanjikan satu hal itu padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. chanyeol mendekat. Lalu mengecup kening baekhyun agak lama. dia akan merindukan saat saat seperti ini. pasti.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal. Aku...aku menyayangimu"

Chanyeol berbalik. Keluar dari kamar baekhyun. menuruni tangga dan keluar melalui pintu utama, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, baekhyun menyadari sesuatu dan menyusulnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena chanyeol belum pergi.

"Channie!"panggil baekhyun. chanyeol berbalik. Pria itu terlihat berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah benda berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Bodoh. Kau melupakan kacamatamu."baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol sedikit keras lalu memakaikan kacamata itu ke mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku."chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun pelan. membuat pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan.

"Dasar ceroboh. Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin kau ketinggalan pesawat"

"Kau benar. Hahh biarkan aku memelukmu sekali lagi, hm?"chanyeol kembali membentangkan tangannya. Baekhyun langsung menghambur begitu saja ke dalam pelukan pria itu. tidak terlalu lama memang, tapi mampu membuat baekhyun maupun chanyeol merasa nyaman. Pelukan sederhana dengan efek luar biasa. Kurang lebih seperti itulah gambaran setiap pelukan yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal..."chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

Setelah punggung chanyeol benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi, baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi melambai ke arah pria itu. tubuhnya ambruk. Entah mengapa, kakinya benar-benar lemas. Seluruh tulangnya seolah retak dan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terisak pelan. bahunya naik turun. Sekarang chanyeol benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Membawa kenangan indah mereka. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan sampai kapanpun dan oleh siapapun. Baik itu chanyeol maupun baekhyun.

setelah beberapa lama, baekhyun bangkit dan masuk ke rumahnya. dia ingin tidur. Dia ingin bermimpi indah. dia ingin saat ia bangun nanti, semuanya baik-baik saja dan ini hanyalah mimpi. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi dan sekali lagi, semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Mata yang sembab karena menangis, tapi ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam yang bertengger dengan manis di matanya.

"Maafkan aku, baekhyun.."

* * *

**Note: HEELLLO! ini ff pertama aku yang diupload ke ffn HAHA. maaf kalo ga kebawa feel. oh ya, mind to review? review kalian sangat membantu hohohoooooo. hitung2 buat motivasi lah biar makin semangat. oiya, ada yang punya kritik/saran? monggo disalurin melalui kotak review. Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

big thanks to:

gothiclolita89, Kim Yuan, Happy Delight, Baekrisyeol, 48, reiasia95, 90rahmayani

.

.

setelah beberapa lama, baekhyun bangkit dan masuk ke rumahnya. dia ingin tidur. Dia ingin bermimpi indah. dia ingin saat ia bangun nanti, semuanya baik-baik saja dan ini hanyalah mimpi. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi dan sekali lagi, semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Mata yang sembab karena menangis, tapi ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam yang bertengger dengan manis di matanya.

"Maafkan aku, baekhyun..".

.

.

.

.

CHAP 2!

.

.

chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat kyungsoo. Entah keberuntungan darimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu di tempat ini. chanyeol menepuk pundaknya. Pria itu terlihat sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya memukul lengan chanyeol pelan.—yeah, dia pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa chanyeol bisa berada disini.

Mereka berbicara sejenak. Raut wajah kyungsoo berubah-ubah seiring dengan setiap kalimat yang kuluar dari mulut chanyeol. raut wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir padamu, chanyeol'

Setelah beberapa lama, chanyeol segera pergi. Kebetulan pesawatnya juga akan segera berangkat

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening karena memikirkan isi percakapannya dengan chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepat saat dia berpapasan dengan pria itu di ruang tunggu. Pria dungu yang notabennya adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil itu selalu merepotkannya. Meskipun untuk yang satu ini, dia merasa—yeah kasian dengannya.

_"__Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkannya sendirian?"_

_"__Ya. Aku harus pergi, kyungsoo. Kau tau kan apa yang terjadi padaku"_

_"__Hm. Tapi, kau bisa melakukannya di korea."_

_"__Entahlah. ibuku hanya mau yg terbaik."_

_"__Terserah kau saja"_

_"__Jaga dia untukku, kyungsoo."_

Baekhyun menatap fotonya dengan chanyeol yang terletak di atas nakasnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Baekhyun ingat betul, foto itu diambil pada saat ulang tahun chanyeol setahun yang lalu. Chanyeol terlihat lucu mengenakan topi kerucut yang sangat pas dikepalanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan cream, begitu pun dengan baekhyun. ia tertawa kecil mengingat betapa 'kekanak-kanakkannya' mereka waktu itu. saling serang dengan cream di jari masing-masing. Yeah, walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merindukan saat-saat itu. demi apapun, jika baekhyun diberi kesempatan untuk mengatur waktu, ia ingin mengembalikkan waktu ke masa-masa dimana ia sangat menikmati hidupnya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap foto itu. dia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Meskipun hanya di dalam mimpi.

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam lamanya baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya. Dan selama itu juga ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya. tapi yeah, entah mengapa matanya tidak ingin tertutup. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan, saat ia mencoba menutup matanya, bayangan pertama yang muncul disana adalah chanyeol.

_Bodoh. Mengapa kau terus saja muncul dipikiranku._

baekhyun baru saja akan jatuh tertidur jika seseorang tidak mengetuk pintu rumah dengan keras. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah pintu depan. Sambil terus mengumpat orang yang ingin 'bermain-main' dengannya itu. ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang itu dengan lancangnya mengentuk pintu dengan keras, _DA HELL, _baekhyun tidak tuli. Pendengarannya masih tajam.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat orang yang berada di depannya. Orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan orang itu. ia benar-benar merindukannya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang ini datang di saat yang benar-benar tepat. Dan—yeah, baekhyun juga merasa sedikit aneh. Seharusnya orang itu tidak disini. Seharusnya orang itu masih di luar negeri. Jujur saja, ia sedikit menyesal telah mengutuk orang baik ini dalam hatinya. ia benar-benar tidak punya gambaran apapun. Sesaat kemudian, dia baru ingat kalau kebiasaan orang yang dipeluknya saat ini ialah mengetuk pintu dengan keras saat ingin berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Kau benar-benar kusut,baek"kata orang itu dengan pelan. sambil memperhatikan penampilan baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Baekhyun tertawa pahit. "Ah haha, ada yang harus ku ceritakan padamu, kyungsoo."

"Apa itu?"tanya kyungsoo dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Pura pura tidak tau. Padahal dia tau betul apa yang akan diceritakan baekhyun.

"Masuklah."kata baekhyun sambil menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi jalan bagi kyungsoo untuk masuk. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau ingin minum? Makan?"

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."kata kyungsoo pelan. baekhyun terlihat berhenti sebentar, lalu meneruskan langkahnya lagi. tapi kali ini bukan ke arah dapur, tapi ke arah tangga. Yeah, mungkin kamar adalah tempat paling baik saat ini. kyungsoo mengikuti baekhyun dr belakang. Ia meninggalkan kopernya di ruang tamu. Ia dapat merasakan aura kesedihan yang mendalam di setiap sudut rumah ini. bahkan tangga pun.

Kini sampailah ia di kamar baekhyun, demi apapun, kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Sebegini hancurkah baekhyun setelah ditinggalkan chanyeol? _aku akan membunuhmu, chanyeol. _pasalnya, lihatlah keadaan kamar ini. sangat hancur berantakan. Oh tidak, mungkin kamar ini lebih layak disebut gudang. Ya, gudang. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah baekhyun mampu tidur di tempat seperti ini. dan yeah, puncak dari aura kesedihan yang kyungsoo rasakan sedari tadi berada disini. _Lihat saja, aku akan membunuhmu park chanyeol._

Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum nanar. "maaf sedikit berantakan"

"Ayolah. Aku ini bukan orang asing."kata kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi kasur.

Tiba tiba suasananya menjadi sangat hening. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin mengeluarkan suara. sampai baekhyun berdehem dengan sedikit keras.

"chanyeol memutuskanku.."kata baekhyun sambil menghadap ke jendela. Ia tau betul, baekhyun melakukan ini karena pria itu tidak ingin kyungsoo melihat air matanya.

"dia pergi ke kanada hari ini"suara baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega. Ia tahu pria itu menangis dalam diam. Jujur saja, ia merasa baekhyun benar-benar mencintai chanyeol dan tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu. apalagi jika mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, kyungsoo jadi merasa kasihan. Baru kali ini ia melihat baekhyun sehancur ini setelah sekian lama mereka berteman.

Baekhyun mulai bercerita. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin bergetar hingga ia tak mampu menahan air matanya. ia terisak pelan. bahunya naik turun. Ia banyak menangis hari ini. hatinya sakit sekali. Perih. Terlampau perih hingga ia tak mampu berfikir jernih. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu jika hidup tanpa chanyeol. dia hanya butuh chanyeol. bukan siapapun.

Kyungsoo ikut terisak. Entah mengapa, hatinya juga ikut merasakan sakit. mungkin karena kedekatannya dengan kedua orang yang tengah merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam ini. ia berjalan mendekati baekhyun. lalu memeluk pria itu. mungkin pelukannya memang tidak sehangat pelukan yang diberikan chanyeol, tapi setidaknya bisa membuat anak itu merasa lebih baik.

_"__Chanyeol... aku kedinginan.."kata baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

_"__Kemarilah.."chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Memberi isyarat pada baekhyun untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu disana._

_"__nah seperti ini lebih baik.. ah aku juga ikut menghangat"kata chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang baekhyun. kebetulan ia memakai mantel tebal hari ini, jadi ia bisa membagi kehangatan dengan baekhyun._

_"__Terima kasih.."_

_"__Kata itu terdengar seperti I Love You."_

_"__Bodoh."_

_"__I Love You too"_

Baekhyun menitihkan air mata mengingat kenangan yang entah mengapa tak pernah ada habisnya. Ia ingat betul, saat itu musim dingin akan segera tiba. Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan harinya disana. malamnya, mereka mengadakan 'pesta' kecil-kecilan di balkon ini. mereka memanggang daging dan memakannya bersama. Mungkin karena baekhyun yang memang membenci dingin, meskipun di sekitarnya ada perapian, dia tetap saja merasa kedinginan. Dan hanya chanyeol lah yang bisa menghangatkannya. Hanya chanyeol. sekali lagi, hanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya semakin deras. Dia merasa kedinginan. angin berhembus cukup kencang malam ini. seolah ingin 'mengolok-olok'nya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. dia hanya ingin chanyeol disini. Memeluknya sambil menghitung bintang dan berbagi kehangatan. Seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang membuat satu di antara mereka—yaitu baekhyun menangis karena banyak tertawa.

Ia menyentuh kalung pemberian chanyeol setahun yang lalu. Kalung berbentuk gembok yang bertulisan C & B = . tentu saja, dimana ada gembok, disana ada kunci. Dan kunci untuk membuka gembok itu ada pada chanyeol.

_"__Aku punya hadiah untukmu!"_

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Ya. Tutup matamu"_

_"__Baiklah. Jangan macam-macam! Aku akan membunuhmu"_

_"__Haha baiklaahh. Tunggu sebentar"_

_Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda yang melingkar di lehernya. 'Kalung?'tebaknya._

_"__selesai. Kau bisa membuka matamu"_

_"__Kalung ini..."kata baekhyun sambil menyentuh kalung itu._

_"__Bagaimana? Kau suka?"_

_"__Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukai kalung seindah ini. Terima kasihhhh"kata baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeol._

_"__Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kuncinya ada padaku. itu artinya, hanya aku yang bisa membuka gembok itu"_

_Baekhyun menduduk. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang._

Baekhyun meremas kalung itu semakin kuat. Semakin lama, ia semakin merasakan sakit. ingin rasanya ia membuang kalung itu agar kenangan tentang chanyeol lenyap dari pikirannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Hati dan pikirannya sama-sama mengatakan tidak. Walaupun tubuhnya mengatakan ya.

_Tolong pergi dari pikiranku chanyeol. aku mohon.._

"berhentilah menangis hyung.."kata seseorang lirih. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kakak laki-lakinya menangis sesegukan dengan bahu yang naik turun seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia merasa kasihan. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan hyungnya saat ini. meskipun sudah lama mereka tidak satu atap, tapi ia masih bisa merasakannya. Meskipun darah mereka tidak sama, ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat.

"Jangan seperti ini hyung. Kau membuat hatiku sakit, kau tau."pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis kakaknya, tapi nihil. semuanya jauh dari kata berhasil. Semakin lama, tangisan kakaknya semakin pecah. seiring dengan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sempat berpikir apakah ada kata-katanya yang salah? Atau semua kata-katanya menyinggung perasaan kakaknya? Entahlah. dia juga tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau soal itu. yang pasti, dia hanya ingin kakaknya berhenti menangis.—yeah, dia tidak pernah tau kalau masalah percintaan mampu membuat laki-laki kuat seperti kakaknya menangis bagaikan wanita.—mengingat dirinya yang tidak pernah pacaran meskipun umurnya menginjak angka 16 tahun.

Kakaknya menangis hingga tertidur. Ia semakin bertanya-tanya sebesar apakah rasa cinta kakaknya kepada orang itu? hingga mampu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Heol. Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Toh dia juga tidak ingin pacaran sekarang. Maksudnya—yeah, belum ada seseorang yang merasa pas dalam hatinya. kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, hyung.."katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar kakaknya.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis. ia tak kuasa menatap baekhyun yang terlihat sangat hancur. Anak itu bahkan tidak makan sejak kemarin. Meskipun dia telah memaksanya berkali-kali, baekhyun tidak mengubrisnya dan tetap diam. kyungsoo sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa chanyeol membuat baekhyun sehancur ini. kemana byun baekhyun yang dulu? Byun baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum hingga giginya terasa kering. Byun baekhyun yang selalu ceria, ramah, dan—errrrrr jangan lupakan yang satu ini, jahil. Ini bukanlah baekhyun. dia ingin baekhyun yang dulu kembali. Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia melihat baekhyun separah ini. 2 minggu yang lalu, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. baekhyun dan chanyeol masih sering bercengkerama, bercanda tawa, berbagi kehangatan, segalanya. Tapi... yeah. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau siapa yang patut disalahkan disini.

Baekhyun terus memeluk lututnya sendiri sejak kemarin. Tak ada yang dia lakukan selain itu. dia benar-benar diam dan menangis di dalam kamarnya. kyungsoo merasa tidak enak jika harus mengganggunya lagi. terpaksa ia membiarkan baekhyun seperti itu. mungkin, sendirian di dalam kamar dan menangis adalah yang paling baik untuk baekhyun saat ini. dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. maksudnya—yeah, kyungsoo teringat akan kata-kata kakak sepupunya yang berada di jepang. _'Menangis itu bisa membuat orang tenang, kyungsoo. Biarkan mereka. Itu adalah yang terbaik jika kau ingin tau'_

_'__Tapi hyung, baekhyun tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ini hanya akan memperkeruh keadaannya.' _Batin kyungsoo. Seolah menjawab kata-kata kakak sepupu yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar baekhyun dengan pelan. pelan sekali. Sampai- sampai derit pintu yang seharusnya terdengar, kini tidak terdengar lagi. ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Dimana makanan yang sudah ia buat sejak tadi terabaikan begitu saja. ia merasa kasihan dengan makanan-makanan itu. tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. dia tidak mungkin makan sendirian dan membiarkan baekhyun mati kelaparan didalam kamarnya. Dia bukan orang seperti itu, dan lagi, mungkin saja makanan-makanan itu sudah dingin. Dia tidak suka makanan dingin. Begitu pun dengan baekhyun. jadi, kepada siapa dia harus memberikan makanan ini? kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan seburuk ini. yeah, ia sempat berpikir mungkin baekhyun tidak akan separah ini. tapi pada kenyataannya, pria itu jauh dari kata parah. SANGAT PARAH.

Ia mengambil jaket pororonya dan pergi dari rumah itu dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas meja makan. dia ingin merilekskan diri sejenak. Melepaskan beban pikiran yang entah mengapa terlalu berat untuk dipikulnya. Andai saja ada seseorang yang akan membantunya memikul semua beban ini, dia pasti akan sangat berterima kasih.

BRUK

"Aww!"pekik kyungsoo sambil memegangi dahinya yang sakit. yeah, baru saja beberapa meter berjalan, dia sudah mendapatkan kesialan. Bagus sekali hidupnya ini.

"Maafkan aku.—er aku tidak sengaja."kyungsoo menatap orang yang tengah membungkuk 90 derajat di depannya ini. ia rasa, orang ini tidak salah sepenuhnya. Maksudnya—yeah, ia juga bersalah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat berjalan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. aku juga bersalah. Maaf"kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi."pria itu tersenyum kecil dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo. Ia memandang punggung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu sejenak, lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. entahlah, dia hanya merasa hangat berada didekat pria misterius itu.

"Ayolah. Kau harus makan, hyung.. kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Lihatlah—Ah! Rasanya aku seperti berbicara dengan mayat hidup."pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar stress saat ini. sedangkan pria yang sedari tadi menjadi alasan mengapa dia menjerit-jerit tak jelas hanya diam. Tak mengubris. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Pergilah, hun."pria yang dipanggil hun itu menatap kakak laki-lakinya tidak percaya. Setelah satu setengah jam lamanya dia memegang mangkuk dan sendok lalu menyodorkannya ke arah pria itu agar dia makan, sekarang harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?! _Seriously._

"Ya hyung! Kau harus makan! ibu benar-benar akan membunuhku—Haish!"pria itu mengacak rambutnya lagi. lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar. _Well, _tidak ada guna berbicara dengan orang yang sedang hancur seperti ini. hanya akan membuatnya naik pitam dan akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Yeah dia rasa, dia harus belajar untuk menahan emosinya untuk waktu yang lama.

DRT DRT.

Pemuda itu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda canggih itu. matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, _Eomma. _ia memukul lengan kakak laki-lakinya pelan. pria itu tidak mengubris. Ia mengulangi aksinya. Namun pria yang tengah pura-pura tertidur itu tetap tidak mengubris.

_Baiklah, sabar._

"HYUNG! IBU MENELFON!"teriaknya dengan keras. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan?

"Bilang saja aku sudah makan"

"KAU GILA HYUNG! IBU SUDAH DISINI"

"Pergilah. Aku ingin tidur"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Ingin sekali dia mencekik leher kakaknya ini, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Setelah berdebat kecil dengan pikirannya, ia—dengan sangat terpaksa— mengangkat telfon ibunya.

"Annyeong eomma."

_"__..."_

"Ah ne. Hyung sudah makan."kata pemuda itu sambil menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang masih saja tak bergeming.

"..."

"Arraseo."

Tet.

"Ah, bisakah kau pergi, hun?"

"Tanpa disuruh aku juga akan pergi, hyung"

Sehun—pria yang dipanggil hun oleh chanyeol tadi— melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai bubble tea paman jong yang berada di dekat rumahnya. dia sangat menyukai bubble tea. Seperti saat ini, perut dan tenggorokannya sudah meronta-ronta untuk diisikan minuman terenak yang pernah sehun cicipi itu. dia juga sedang kesal terhadap hyungnya, jadi daripada berdiam diri di rumah, lebih baik dia merilekskan pikirannya dengan meminum bubble tea, siapa tau dia bisa bertemu dengan keponakan paman jong yang berasal dari china itu. Sehun tersenyum seperti orang gila mengingatnya.—yeah jangan tanya lagi kenapa. Tentu saja sehun 'sedikit' tertarik padanya. walaupun belum pas, tapi sehun ingin memastikan perasaannya. Siapa tau saja, pria china itu berhasil membuat rekor sehun yang _selama 16 tahun belum pernah_ _pacaran_ terpecahkan.

"_Annyeong, _Paman Jong!"sahut sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di belakang kasir.

"Ah, sehun-ah, kau datang"paman jong melepas celemek dan menghampiri sehun yang—seperti biasa— mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar.

"Ya. Mana mungkin aku tak datang, paman."_See? _sehun dan paman jong terlihat sangat akrab. Orang awam yang tidak tau apa apa mungkin akan mengira kalau mereka adalah ayah dan anak, atau mungkin kakak dan adik. Mengingat wajah mereka yang terlihat mirip dan paman jong sendiri yang masih terlihat sangat muda. Orang yang baru pertama kali melihat pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia memiliki 3 orang anak yang salah satunya sudah jadi direktur di salah satu perusahaan ternama di korea selatan.—yeah, jangan tanya mengapa sehun bisa tau sebanyak ini pelanggan kesayangan paman jong adalah dirinya. Otomatis, mereka sering berbagi cerita. Entah itu tentang keluarga, teman,lingkungan, pengalaman, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau mencari pria itu?"tanya paman jong—lebih ke menggoda— sambil menyenggol lengan sehun. akhir akhir ini, pemuda itu selalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kedai. Padahal dulu dia tidak seperti ini. dan—_well, _paman jong juga pernah muda. Jadi jangan heran mengapa dia bisa menebaknya dengan benar.

Sehun menjadi salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"A-ah.. itu.."

"Dia ada di dapur. Tenang saja. dia yang akan mengantarkan bubble teamu, sehun-ah."

"Dia juga menyukai bubble tea, kau tau"sambung paman jong. Tapi kali ini tepat di telinga kiri sehun. membuat anak itu bergidik ngeri sekaligus senang.

Raut wajah sehun memancarkan cahaya. Seolah berkata _benarkah?_

"Ah dia datang."paman jong menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga sehun dan menatap pria berwajah china yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka—dengan 2 gelas bubble tea di atas nampan yang dibawanya—. Sehun memfokuskan manik matanya pada objek mengesankan yang disuguhkan didepannya ini. entahlah, dia belum tau apakah dia sudah jatuh hati pada pria ini atau belum. Mereka belum dekat dan bahkan sehun tidak mengetahui namanya. Yang dia tau, pria itu berasal dari china. Entah kepelitan darimana sehingga paman jong tak ingin memberitahukan nama pria itu. dan sialnya lagi, dia tidak memakai name tag seperti pekerja lainnya.

"Ini untukmu"pria itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan bubble tea pesanan sehun di atas meja. Pria itu—sehun— tak bergeming. Ia masih fokus pada senyum pria yang sangat manis ini.

"namanya sehun, luhan."kata paman jong tiba-tiba. Sehun mengernyit sambil menatap paman jong yang tersenyum bodoh seperti orang gila. Ia tidak habis pikir pada bapak tua—yang tidak terlihat tua— ini. kemarin-kemarin dia berkata tidak akan memberitahukan nama pria china itu, sekarang? Dia malah dengan terang-terangan menyebutkan namanya.—yeah, walaupun ia merasa sangat senang. Tapi,—oh sudahlah, tak perlu pikirkan paman jong. Yang terpenting disini, ia sudah mengetahui nama pria itu. namanya _luhan. nama yang lucu. _Batin sehun.

"Annyeong, sehun-sshi"pria china itu—luhan— membungkuk 90 derajat. Sehun menatap pria ini tidak percaya._ Dia bisa berbahasa korea? _Teriak sehun dalam hatinya.

"Dia bisa berbahasa korea, sehun"sahut paman jong seolah mengerti raut wajah bodoh sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk ngangguk.

"Aku sehun."katanya se-keren mungkin.

"Tak usah sok keren seperti itu, sehun."sahut paman jong lagi. sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada bapak tua ini. apakah dia tidak puas menggoda sehun sejak dulu? Benar-benar.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu sehun-sshi"kata luhan dengan suara yang—oh tuhan entah mengapa terdengar sangat manis. Sehun lagi-lagi terpaku. Baru kali ini dia mendengar suara semanis ini. teman-teman wanitanya pun kalah dengan suara luhan. kali ini dia benar-benar harus memuji tuhan karena salah satu ciptaan terindah yang ada didepannya ini. ia tersenyum simpul membalas perkataan pria itu. bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi dia kehabisan kata-kata. Sudah cukup dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin terdengar gugup jika mengeluarkan suara.

"Maafkan dia luhan. dia memang seperti itu. terkadang seperti ini terkadang seperti itu"kata paman jong tiba-tiba.

"YA! PAMAN JONG!"pekik sehun.

"Nah sudah kubilang kan luhan? dia itu memang sulit ditebak. Tadi terlihat keren sekarang tidak. Jadi jangan heran"

"Haish—jinjja!"sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"HAHA lihatlah dia luhan. HAHAHA"paman jong tertawa keras seolah dialah manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini. menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan pekerjanya yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Kewibawaannya sebagai atasan benar-benar hilang kali ini.

"Terserah kau saja, paman jong."

Kyungsoo menyeruput lemon tea yang baru saja di belinya. Jujur saja, dia merasa lelah setelah menaiki beberapa wahana permainan yang ada di tempat ini. walaupun tenggorokannya seperti terbakar karena terus berteriak selama menaiki permainan-permainan itu, dia merasa senang. Setidaknya, pikirannya tentang hidupnya hilang begitu saja.—hey, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kyungsoo adalah orang yang dibiarkan orang tuanya begitu saja,tidak. Dia hanya sedikit stress dengan baekhyun. sahabatnya yang satu itu memang keras kepala, dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala pria itu ke dinding kalau dia bisa, menenggelamkan anak itu ke dasar laut, atau bahkan menjatuhkannya dari pesawat terbang luar angkasa, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja dia harus ada di samping baekhyun selagi anak itu membutuhkannya.

BRUK.

"Awww"

"Jweseonghabnida."kyungsoo menatap punggung orang yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya ini. _sepertinya aku kenal._

"Kau-"

"Ah! Jweseonghabnida. Aku sudah menabrakmu 2 kali ya? Maafkan aku."kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa. kebetulan sekali bertemu disini."

"Kau benar. Ah, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau ku traktir es krim. Ku yakin kau menyukai es krim. Hitung hitung sebagai pengganti lemon tea mu itu."

"Tidak buruk."

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak. Ia menatap tangann mungilnya yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam genggaman pria ini. ia tersenyum kecil. di satu sisi, ia ingin melepaskannya karena mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan kyungsoo merasa sedikit ketakutan, hanya sedikit, tidak banyak–banyak. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin membiarkannya seperti ini. alasan pertama karena dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan pria ini, yang kedua dia merasa—errr hangat. Tangan pria ini terasa hangat. Seluruh sarafnya seolah tersengat listrik. Tapi sensasi tersengat listrik ini, dia menyukainya. Ada sensasi lain yang menggebu gebu dalam dadanya. Yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

"Um.."gumam kyungsoo pelan.

"Ada apa?"pria itu berbalik. Menatap kyungsoo khawatir. _Khawatir?_

"Aku belum tau namamu."

"Oh itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk. Pria itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat canggung. Jujur saja, terbesit perasaan kecewa di dalam hati kyungsoo. _Khawatir? Kenapa aku harus khawatir? Hey! Ada apa denganku?!_

"Namaku jongin, Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Ah namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"Salam kenal, kyungsoo-sshi"

"Ya. Aku juga"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Haiiiii~~~~~

aku balik dengan chapter 2 yang-entahlah. terserah kalian mau bilang apa hohoho

oiya, di chapter 1 kemaren aku lupa nyantumin 'TBC' nya. maaf yaaaa T-T. di chapter ini emang agak panjang hoho. dan sekali lagi, Review kalian sangat membantu. jadi tolong tinggalkan review walau hanya titik./? GADENG haha

Sekian. Bye!


End file.
